Final Fantasy III Novelization
by James Gravley
Summary: A novelization of the game Final Fantasy III. Follow the Warriors of the Light as the race to stop the overflowing darkness from consuming all. I suck at summaries, but read this anyway. It will mostly follow the game, with a few minor alterations. Rated T for Violence, Language, and Sexual Content.


**NOTE: I do not own Final Fantasy III or any of the characters.**

**Final Fantasy 3 Novelization:**

**Rated T for Sexual Content, Violence, and Language**

***Prologue-Noah's Gift***

_one hundred years ago_

Noah, the greatest Magus ever to live, was dying. It had started a while ago, when he started feeling his magical powers waning. Soon after, he could barely move, much less fight the continual onslaught of darkness. His three apprentices: Doga, Unei, and the most powerful, Xande, tried everything they could, but no matter how hard they tried, nothing did any good. Noah, now lying on his deathbed, was about to present his apprentices with his parting gifts.

First, gestured forwards Doga, his youngest apprentice. "Doga," he muttered, and although he almost whispered it, they heard every word he spoke. "Doga, you are powerful, though you are still young. One day, you will make a powerful Magus. And so, I give you my power of magic, in hope that you will use it to grow into a powerful warrior and Magus."

And so, Doga, bowing low before his soon to be deceased master, slowly backed away.

Noah next gestured for Unei, the only female he had ever taught. "Unei," he acknowledged, "you have impressed me with great powers, even for one so young. You have a love of travel, and wish to see everything there is. But, you are still anchored to our mortal world. Therefore, I give you the power to govern over the world of dreams, whose wonders are greater even than this mortal world."

And Unei, with tears in her eyes, bowed low and backed away.

Xande, was standing there in excitement. If those two idiots of wizards had gotten so great of gifts, imagine what he, Noah's favorite, would get! When, Noah gesture him forward, he could barely stand still.

"Xande," Noah murmured, and all three of them could tell he spoke more tenderly with Xande than he had with the rest of them, "you have grown into quite the Magus. Therefore, my gift will be greater than any I have ever given."

_Yes, _Xande thought, _I knew it._

"Xande," Noah said, surprisingly loudly for one so close to death, "I give you the gift of mortality!"

There was a long, painful silence. Xande wondered if he had heard correctly. _Mortality? How is that a gift?_

Slowly, confusion turned to shock, which in turn led to anger. _Mortality!?_ He nearly screamed. How had this happened? How had he, Noah's favorite, been given mortality?

"I know this may come as a shock," the old man said, "but immortals squander their lives away, without a second thought to what may happen. If you are mortal, however, life is more precious to you. It is a greater gift than any I have ever given."

"Damn you..." Xande said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "DAMN YOU!"

"How dare you?" he heard Unei shout from behind him. "Our master has given you an amazing gift, and all you can say is 'damn you'!? How ungrateful can you get?"

"Of course," Xande said, hanging his head in false shame. "I'm sorry, master, for the way I have acted.

But when he turned around, there was no one to talk to. Only the silent body of the great Magus, Noah.

At this Xande smiled. He could hear Unei sobbing quietly behind him, and Doga was standing perfectly still.

_Now, Xande,_ a strange, female voice said in his head. _Kill them both, and take their powers. They were never grateful towards you anyway, for everything _you_ taught them. And destroy this old man, for giving you the worst possible gift. What good is _mortality_?_

Xande looked back at the other trainees. He knew how simple it would be just to fry them to a crisp. But before he could do anything, Doga spoke up, his voice quiet, yet somehow powerful.

"We should leave. Allow Xande some time alone with his master."

Unei mumbled some agreement, and cast _teleport_ on the two of them. They glowed a bright white for just a second, and then they were gone.

Xande turned to his fallen master, looking over the frail body, grinning, though he didn't know why.

_Who are you,_ he asked the voice in his head.

_That is not important now,_ came the soft reply. _All that matters now is what we can offer you._

_What's that?_

_ Power, _said the voice, surprisingly powerful. _Power, riches...and immortality._

Xande thought it over for a second. He thought about Doga, who had been given amazing magical powers. He thought about Unei, who had been given the power to govern the world of dreams. And finally, he thought of himself, the favorite, who had been given _mortality_, a curse more than a blessing. And this voice...it could offer him more that what his bastard of a master could? Tempting...

_Very well,_ he told the voice. _What must I do? And more importantly...who are you?_

_ Oh, _the voice said in mock embarrassment. We_ nearly forgot. We are the Cloud of Darkness, and all you have to do, is spread our power._

_ ...Very well._

**...I really don't like this chapter. I don't like how I portrayed Doga and Unei, and I really, really don't like how I did with Noah. No matter how many times I tried, though, it was no good. *sigh* Oh well. So, yeah, this is part one of probably many. I'll try to get new chapters up weekly, but no promises. Anywa, next chapter is Luneth! So, that ought to be interesting.**


End file.
